The Hunger Games (Demigods,Humans,Mutants)
by CalobAndPaige
Summary: I mixed Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, and The Hunger Games. Tell me if you want a sequel too. So, what happens when Percy, Annabeth, Max, Peeta, Katniss, and two new characters I made up get thrown ito a Hunger Games arena. The new characters are Laertes-A snake-human mutant who's bad past is yet to be revealed in the next book, and Zelilah-A girly daughter of Athena; smart, brave.


Paste your document here.

Laertes P.O.V.

Ok. Let me start my story with what I can remember first. Our ancestors, (Mortals Mutants, and Demigods) were stupid enough to try to kill our overlords, the gods. The gods are practically strong enough to kill five-hundred humans just to die from power loss.

These same gods who beat us in our, eh, uprising you could call it, had their children fight, to the death. There are 12 godly gamemakers who have two children of their own in the games, a boy, and a girl. There are two other types of contestants. These were the regular humans, and the "Test Subjects". The humans and subjects also have 12 boys each, and 12 girls too. That's 72 "Tributes"! This is the year when I, Laertes Levesque gets put in this nightmare. It's also the year I meet the most annoying, selfish brat of a demigod, EVER! Oh yeah, her name is Zelilah Grimm. One more thing, I am a "Test Subject" along with Max and her gang. (I'll tell you who they are later.)

Yeah so, lets do this. Blah-blah-blah, I have wings. Blah-blah-blah, I was chosen to be a tribute. Blah-blah-blah, now here's Zelilah.

Zelilah's P.O.V.

**Hi I'm Zelilah ( at least he got that right) . HE GOT THAT ALL WRONG! For one reason I'm not theannoying, selfish brat , he is! **

**I can't believe he said that about me! Is he crazy?! Anyways, what can I say about myself? I am a demigod. Half mortal-half god. If you didn't know that, why are you reading this?** I'm a daughter of Athena. Laertes is a great guy… Said nobody ever.

Well yeah, I was chosen. I was thought of by myself as a great and courageous demigod because of how well I took being reaped. I looked at my competition and immediately noticed this year was gonna be rough. There were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, they may look like the sweet couple type but in truth, the two demigods could easily kill Laertes, and I. There was Maximum Ride and her "flock" of flying mutants as she called them. They may be bird-humans but dang, Max knows how to keep her flock deadly. There was Ari Batchelder and his gang of Wolf freaks. No description needed. There was Thalia Grace and her hunters of Artemis. There were Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark along with Finnick and Annie Odair. Not to forget some not-so-famous faces. Oh yeah, me and Laertes.

Laertes P.O.V.

Whatever jerk it was who came up with everyone getting a happy ending, isn't the smartest cookie in the batch. Only six of us could get out alive. I told myself quietly as I stood on the starting pedestal, "Ok Laertes, you can be one of those six. Just don't think about... *gulp* Ari." Ari, being half-wolf seemed to have heard me just fine. He put a finger to his throat, and swiped it. I rolled my eyes.

Just before the starting countdown ended, I looked to my right and saw Zelilah. She motioned to her right with her head and I noticed what she already had. THEY PUT A LITTLE BABY FISH MUTANT IN THE FREAKIN' ARENA! At that very moment, both Zelilah and I made a silent pact to take care of him.

I just looked away when the buzzer went off. I immediately went for the baby along with Z and together the three of us left for the woods. No sooner did we that we ran into Peeta and Katniss. "Who are you guys?"they said, Katniss already aiming down her bow.

"Please don't kill us,"I said doing my best not to sound desperate,"We can… uh survive together right?"

Peeta looked at Katniss hopefully. She obviously wasn't buying it. Finally they came to a decision. "Fine, we'll join your 'club'."

Zalilah's P.O.V.

Oh man, we're in the deepest of dirt. So we ran into Max's and Ari's gangs, and I must say, I definitely prefer Max over Ari. You can easily tell which sibling is better in many ways. Max is pretty, Ari looks like a deformed wolverine with wings. Max is seventeen, Ari is seven. Max's gang looks like a fun group, Ari's group looks like a group of male-models who are really 8 years old. And the most important, Max is good, Ari is evil.

So Katniss and Max automatically aimed their bows/fists at each other. (Max has no weapon but I must say, she can kill it in hand to hand.) Fang and Peeta cracked up at the sight of this. Little did we all know that we were being watched. Laertes was first to notice it.

It all began when Ari jump out of nowhere and landed on Fang. Poor guy too, after Ari got off, he looked a bit sickly. Next thing I knew Laertes and Fang were both on top of Ari, who was so strong he sent them both flying through the air. This guy Iggy, who was blind, started making BOMBS! Don't know how that even works, but this other guy in the Flock was the Gasman. He was the one throwing the bombs. He barely ever missed too. This girl about thirteen years old named Nudge was repeatedly whapping those "Erasers" with a branch she tore off a tree. Finally, there was a little girl named Angel, and she wasn't even touching the Erasers, but for some reason they would get a blank look on her face, then they would start fighting their own team. I looked over at Max, she looked over at me, then the next thing I know, we took off to fight together. Laertes and Fang obviously had taken care of Ari because he was lying there with a broken neck. Peeta and Katniss were fighting back to back, and between Peeta's knife, and Katniss's sword, those Erasers had no chance. Little Lester the Fish was, get this, slipping through the Erasers' paws, and when they tried to grab him, the big lugs would hit _each other._

Then Max yelled,"Get outta here, Gazzy's gonna-"

PLRB! With a final atom bomb of stank, I understood how deadly Max's Flock really could be, and also I realized why they call him the Gasman. This undoubtedly meant the Flock, was now with us too. All eleven of us.

Laertes P.O.V.

So, no sooner did the three of us join the Flock, did the eleven of us become thirteen. As we went running the other 15 or so Erasers did we meet Annabeth and Percy, who were being chased by some "Hunters of Artemis" or somethin'. Let's just say they're pretty deadly.

Back to the story. So, there we were dashing through the woods when wham I ran right into Percy. He had his sword out and I was running with Nudge and… The sword stabbed her…It was all my fault. I never meant to get her killed. Fang, Peeta, and I carried her body over to a tree. I'd only seen this happen once, but Katniss went to the tree, held her in her arms, and sang to her as she died. Next thing I knew, Max walked over to Katniss and began singing to Nudge too. After Nudge had died, Max walked straight over to Percy and socked him so hard, he began to bleed. Annabeth went right over to him and socked him too.

"You didn't even know us,"said Max whimpering,"And you KILLED HER!"

"Hey, uh I'm sorry, we're in the games, geez,"Said Percy.

Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!"Screamed Max punching Percy with every hit. Percy retreated silently, staring at Annabeth with sincere hatred.

"Be careful what you wish for Blondie. I'm comin for you,"Percy said getting quieter with every step into the woods.

We heard a scream a little ways away, followed by a half-yelp of pain. We ran over to see what happened, weapons raised, and saw that Finnick Odair was kneeling over somebody, somebody familiar.

"Holy crap!"yelled Katniss,"Annie."

"I kn-know. He did this."Said Finnick pointing to Percy.

"How could he?"Asked Annabeth,"He was so nice. At least I thought. Two in one day. Why...Percy...Why?"

The rest of the day was pretty formal, mourning our loved ones, eating fried desert rat, (Max made it) and looking up in the night sky to see our friend another time.

"So, I hear a whole half of the other tributes died today?"Said Zalilah who was being awfully quiet for once. *Sorry Z*

"Yeah, the Huntress's of Artemis and the rest of the Erasers killed each other so now, theres only us, and those careers."

We went to sleep early that night, but it wasn't right. My senses were running wild. Oh, I never told you what my mutant animal was. It's a snake. I have creepy senses and I haven't been able to see right since I was like four. Well, it just wasn't right. And then I saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Zalilah's P.O.V.

So those "careers" were coming out of the bushes. When I saw my older sister, Anaese I knew something was up. Iggy went up to confront one of the careers.

"Why are you here?"He said,"We were here first. It's stupid to try and kill us. See our numbers?"

He got face to face with one of the careers. The career said,"Those of us who die for a cause are worth the numbers." And with that the boy pulled out a dagger and stabbed poor Iggy in his gut. It was already too late to save him. As Laertes and the rest of the group fought, I brought Iggy to a nice shady rock and talked to him as he was dying.

"Iggy, I know you don't really know me, but, in these past days Iv'e known you, you seemed like a brave, courageous guy."

"Tell Fang I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because he told me his secret."

"What is it?"

"He is a traitor. Z, look out!"

I should have listened because a that moment, I was knifed in the left shoulder, by FANG! He walked over to Iggy, said,"I trusted you, Iggy"

Just before pulling the finishing move by killing Iggy. I prayed to my mom for Iggy knowing that Iggy was the one who allowed me to live another day.

I ran up to Max, seeing that she was alone with Laertes and Katniss. I told them my story as fast as I could knowing Fang was fast at flying and I was probably at the top of his hit list. "Where are Annabeth, Peeta, Finnick, Angel, and Gazzy?" I said.

"They left another way,"Explained Katniss. Fang was flying overhead around us. He was staring darts at mainly Max and I. He finally swooped down and Max yelled to us to go and run. Even to try and find the others. She and Katniss would stay and try to fight him.

Laertes P.O.V.

Z and I were running through the forest when we heard the first scream. It sounded like Angel. I used my snakelike ability to zip through the trees and Z used her skinny body to zip from vine to vine. Within five minutes we were by everyone else. We saw Angel's seven year old body lying on the ground and we repeated the same thing as always. We're definitely thinking Angel had a heart attack. I explained to Annabeth about how Fang was a traitor and had. The Gasman took Angel's death the worst since they were siblings and all.

Sadly, Finnick saw Fang come out from the woods, and he went to kill him. Fang stuck his crowbar into Finnick's forehead just as Finnick's trident went all the way through his stomach. Three cannon booms sounded as Max and Katniss came out looking like they were pass out from blood loss at any moment. Max's forehead had a three-claw scratch in it and Katniss had her arm almost break right in half when Annabeth tried to test and see if it was actually broken. That's when we remembered that there were _3 cannon shots, not just 2_, and we did a head count.

"Aww dangit Gazzy!"Exclaimed Max,"If Finnick didn't see Fang coming, Fang would have killed him. Look right here. He tried to run away, then he tripped on this tree rot and, and he… Hit his head-" She said her voice getting quieter by the word.

"So the six of us are the winners I guess."Said Annabeth just as the helicopters began to come. Here we go guys.

"Here we go,"I Added,"By tomorrow, we'll have went to a better place. And with that the six of us went to our own choppers to get fixed up and I think I have some new friends for the After-Interview...


End file.
